


Sweet Emotions

by scorpiusblack



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol's emotions are heightened, and thus, so is his jealousy. ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setthingsinmotion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=setthingsinmotion).



"You're spending time with Kaleb?" Kol sauntered into the attic, visibly annoyed. He'd been back in his original body for months now, but apparently had yet to lose the very human emotion of self-doubt again. Especially around Davina he couldn't seem to stop acting out because of it.

"You're not doing magic with him, are you?" The jealousy in his voice was crystal clear, radiating off of two sources. One being that he was currently kind of in denial about having felt the loss of magic again and didn't know how to deal with that. Two being the fact that he'd shared a bond with Davina while doing magic in Kaleb's body, and he didn't want the guy to get to enjoy that. He was a bit worried that it wouldn't feel any different to Davina, as well.

"No, Kol, I'm helping him pack his things," Davina rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "You don't need kemiya for moving back to England, you know."

"He's leaving?" Kol's head perked up and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at his sheer joy. "You really don't have to worry, Kol, I'm not going with him, or something."

He flashed in front of her. "I would hope not." A growl left his throat, and his nostrils flared. Even the thought of her going anywhere with that guy… well, actually, it was just his body that was the problem here—two hands cupped his face and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You're really cute when you're jealous, did you know that?" Davina grinned up at him. She clasped her hands behind his neck. I l— I like you, though; there's really no need for you to worry about anything."

"Say it." He brought his brow to hers.

She looked at him through her lashes, a smile tugging at her lips, and he knew this way some kind of game to her. "Say what?"

He suppressed another growl. "What you were about to say."

"You're my air."

He frowned. "That's not—" "It's the same thing, Kol," Davina interrupted. "Actually, I think it's… it's more."

The corners of his mouth lifted upwards. "Well," he began, uncertain if he should really do something he hadn't done once in his thousand years. "I guess you're my blood, then." The words rushed from his mouth as if Davina was a magnet they were being pulled towards. She beamed at him and kissed him on the lips, and only then did he realise he'd probably lost whatever game they had been playing. Seeing someone else win had never felt this good.

**Author's Note:**

> Beatrice (setthingsinmotion on ff.net) asked me to try and write a jealous!Kol fic, and this cheesy thing is what came from it. She said she liked it, and I hope you guys do, too! Sophie x


End file.
